In closets in buildings, connections between transmission media are made through connectors mounted on patch panels. Typically, a patch panel includes a plate having an array of openings therein. A connector is mounted in each of the openings. Connectors which are used include optical fiber connectors, coaxial connectors and copper modular connectors.
Arrangements for releasably holding connectors in a panel plate have been disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,439 which issued on Mar. 17, 1992 in the name of J. R. Arnett is disclosed a plate having an opening therein. A rear side of the wall plate includes a collar for engaging the connector and holding it together with the wall plate. A connector such as a jack to be received in the opening in the wall plate includes a cavity for receiving a plug and a latching system formed along each of opposed sidewalls thereof. The latching system includes two collinear spaced stop members and a flexible member which includes a wedge-shaped tab. A tool is provided for insertion into the grooves to depress the wedge-shaped tabs when it is desired to withdraw the connector from the wall plate. See also U. S. Pat. No. 5,041,018 which issued on Aug. 20, 1991 in the name of Jamie R. Arnett.
Copending and commonly assigned Ser. No. 07/897,207 filed on Jun. 11, 1992 in the name of J. R. Arnett, discloses an additional patch panel system. Specifically, the disclosed panel system may accept any of several different kinds of connectors. Furthermore, this particular panel system allows connections to be made form the front of the panel as opposed to requiring that crafts persons work at the rear of the panel. As disclosed in the application referenced immediately above, by being able to remove the connector from the front side of the panel, a technician may install and/or maintain each individual connector without having to remove the entire panel which may disturb other connectors.
However, each of the existing panel systems and associated connectors provide the capability of housing the connector fully engaged in or fully disengaged from the patch panel. Therefore, any time the crafts person desires to remove a single connector from the front of the panel to gain access to the associated wiring, the maintenance work must either be performed with the connector dangling free and unsupported or the operator must manually provide the necessary physical support. Such requirements may drastically decrease the effectiveness and efficiency with which the maintenance work is completed. Among other concerns, the operator manually supports the connector he is with subjecting himself to an increase choice of bodily harm as well as minimizing the probability that the work is appropriately performed.
Therefore, what is sought after and seemingly not available in the prior art is a patch panel and connector arrangement wherein an individual connector can be supported by the patch panel while also providing full fronted access to the single connector.